Little By Little
by Under cover Account
Summary: Cora, an Octoling, is low on money as is looking for a place to stay. The only person who'll accept Octolings is Ali, an Inkling with a rough past and a craving for revenge. Their journey begins with getting to know each other - but what's next?
1. Chapter 1

Cora rang the doorbell. Her tentacles were tied behind her head, a mess, needing to be taken care of. After a few seconds of waiting, an Inkling girl opened the door.

"This must be Ari," she thought .

"I'm Arianna," the Inkling said, pushing her long pink tentacles behind her head. " But you can call me Ari. "

Cora nodded. "I'm Cora." She paused. " Should I bring my things inside? "

Ari nodded and smiled. "I'll take care of them," she said, taking Cora's bags and bringing them up the stairs.

Cora had been in need of a place to stay, and Ari had been the only person willing to be roommates with an Octoling. She was getting a bit of money from her job in turf wars, and a few odd jobs here and there, but wasn't getting a consistent flow of money from anywhere, not a substantial amount, anyway.

Cora stepped inside. The place was nice. Very mediocre, almost perfectly in the middle of everything. There were just enough personal items to make it look natural and lived in, a few pictures here and there, but otherwise almost looked like a house in the _ Inkopolis Homes _magazine. Ari came back down the stairs.

"So, what are you waiting for? Make yourself at home."

* * *

Cora sipped her coffee. "So, rent's ℅30* a month, right?"

Ari nodded. " Unless you pay in some other way... " she winked.

Cora squirmed in her chair. "So she's that type of person," Cora thought. " thinks she can get away with anything just because she's an Inkling... "

Instead of saying anything, though, she smirked and tried to change the subject. "Like with food?"

Ari rolled her eyes. " that's part of it... "

Cora, getting more uncomfortable by the second, quickly finished off her coffee and set the mug in the sink. "Well, I'm going to go hang out in my room, I have work tomorrow at 6:00, so I'll probably be gone by the time you're up."

Ari nodded and looked into her cup, thinking about everything. Everything that happened, everything that will happen.

* * *

_ Ari whimpered, trying to squirm away. The Octoling went harder, kissing her neck as he went. He slowly worked his way down to her chest, pushing her to the bed. "St-stop!" Ari finally managed to say. The Octoling boy looked into her face and smirked. "Harder?" He said, pushing Ari further into the mattress . "You said harder? Little slut..." Ari whimpered again, trying to push him off of her. He forced his tongue into her mouth, groping her boob. " Be a good girl for daddy... Don't fight it... " _

_Ari whimpered again and moaned. "Stop..."_

_ The Octoling glared at her. " did i tell you to talk? " he snapped. He started to smile. "Guess you'll just have to be punished. Turn over."_

_ Ari, terrified, turned over. He fingered her asshole for a minute and then spanked her. "You little bitch... You 'd better behave,or Daddy's gonna do that more... Now... " he turned her back over. "Where were we?"_

* * *

*I don't know what else to put for the currency, so bear with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Cora's alarm went off. She quickly got up and got dressed, thinking she would be late for work .She rushed downstairs and was almost out the door when Ali stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Ali looked like she actually cared.

"Um, to work...?"

" Let me know next time, okay? "

"I thought I told you, but um, okay..." Cora sighed and walked out , getting to the bus stop right at the last minute.

"And she's super flirty, but also bossy," Cora finished putting on her gear. " I don't know what's up with her! "

" She definitely likes you, " Rika, Cora's turf wars partner, said. "Definitely. Oh, is she hot?"

" Rika! "

"Sorry, it's just..." Rika stared dreamily at the sky. " I like to fantasize about things I don't have. The chance you have with her, it's -"

"Listen, I'm not buying into it." Cora stood up. "I'm fed up with Inklings telling us how to live our lives."

"Come on, it's just your sex life!" Rika frowned. " How can you not turn down an opportunity like that? "

"You're just desperate," Cora said, walking out to the arena. "I'd rather do anything than have sex right now. For instance, get more money."

" You can get money by having sex... " Rika mumbled.

Cora glared at her. "You think I would try prostitution?! The only kissing I've done is a peck on the lips, and you expect me to willingly do that kind of stuff?"

Rika shrugged. "I mean, with your body-"

"No." Cora took our her splat dualies and pointed them menacingly at Rika, only half-joking. "I don't need you, I can cut you out of my life."

Rika sighed. "Okay, okay," she said, taking out her roller. " But don't come crying to me when you're afraid you're no good at-"

Cora walked away, to her spawn, and Rika walked to hers. "What the hell is wrong with her..."

Cora stood there, waiting for the others.

* * *

Ari shuddered. "Why are these memories coming back now?" She thought, sipping her coffee. "That sleaze... Octolings in general... Jesus. I can't believe I'm boarding one now." She looked at the ceiling. "Well, if I can't make him pay, I'll just have to get my revenge some other way..."

* * *

Cora walked in the door. Ari was in the shower again. Cora sighed. "Two showers in one day? What is up with her?" She mumbled, walking up the stairs. "I'm all sweaty, too. I think I need a shower more than her."

She grabbed a towel from the closet in the hall and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. She heard crying coming from the bathroom across the hall and got worried. "Is something going on?" She thought, getting undressed. "Is Ari hurt?"

She ignored it and sat on her bed, waiting for Ari to get out of the shower. She wrapped her towel around herself and looked around at the room. There was a closet in the corner she'd never noticed before. She walked over to it and opened it. There was a hatbox inside. She took off the lid. There were pictures of Ari with an Octoling boy - all selfies. There were pictures of them at conventions, at parties, and a torn up picture, that looked like they were kissing. The bedroom door started to open, and Cora hurried to put the pictures away.

"It's fine, you can look at them," Ari said, sitting on the bed. "I was coming in here to look at them, anyway. You're fine."

"Who was he?" Cora asked , feeling nosy, but still curious. "If you're comfortable with telling me..."

"My ex. His name's Jak. We were dating for a few weeks before he... Started doing stuff to me. I told the police and he was arrested, and I don't know when he'll get back out. Hopefully he'll die in there."

Cora looked at the ground, holding her towel to her chest. "I- I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I'll get my revenge."

Cora sighed and sat next to Ari. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower, I've got ink everywhere." She stood up to leave, but Ari stood in front of the door. She pushed Cora into the bed and threw her towel aside, revealing her body.

"You're not going anywhere, not until I'm done with you."

"I don't understand, what're run-up

"Quiet." Ari started kissing Cora, moving her tongue around her mouth. She pulled back, still pushing Cora into the bed. "You're mine now. I'm going to do with you what I want."

"Ari, stop!" Cora tried pushing Ari off of her, but Ari grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed, kissing Cora again.

Cora relaxed, not wanting to, but enjoying the feeling of Ari's skin on hers. Ari grabbed Cora's hand and placed it against her clit, forcing her to grope Ari. Ari did the same to Cora, letting Cora continue on her own. She ran her other hand up and down Cora's body, kissing her harder. Cora moaned softly and shuddered, her legs shaking, wet in more ways than one, unable to lie to herself about her feelings for Ari. Ari smirked and pulled away f from the kiss, still groping Cora.

"I knew you'd like it," she said, pressing Cora harder into the mattress. "Now, we'll be doing this every night after work, whether you like it or not." She started kissing Cora again, kissing her mouth first then slowly working downwards, until she got to her waist. Cora shuddered again and moaned, not wanting Ari to think she owned her, but wanting this to happen more nonetheless.

"A-ari!" She moaned again, hands limp against the mattress, unable to move. Her breathing got heavier, Ari was kissing her neck, groping her clit, pulling on her hair, doing whatever she wanted. Cora wasn't doing anything to stop her, after all. She pressed herself against Cora, listening to her moan and wanting more. She didn't just want to do whatever she wanted, she wanted Cora to hate it. ShE wanted Cora to be scared of her, to do whatever she said, because she knew that there was a punishment. On the other hand, this could be her reward. She could bribe her, rather than threaten her. She continued for hours, until she didn't have the energy to go any further. She rolled off of Cora, who was soaked an exhausted. She gently kissed her one more time before getting up and leaving the room, not saying a word.


	3. Chapter 3

Cora looked at the sky, spaced out. Rika continued to ramble on, not even noticing the lack of attention from Cora.

"So then I said, 'It's not like he's gonna rape me or anything, he's just horny, same as me!' And she responds with- Cora, are you _listening _to me?"

"What? O-oh, yeah..." Cora sighed. _ Did she rape me, is that what she did? Is it still rape if I liked it? I don't know what I'm supposed to do, call the cops? But somehow, I want this to happen again... _

_ "_So anyway, then she says, 'Well I guess you'd give consent, no doubt.' And I mean, I _would, _But she didn't have to put it like that!"

"Yeah, she can be annoying..." Cora said, not even knowing who Rika was talking

"Right? Even though she's my sister, I didn't know she could get _this _annoying, it's to the point where I don't want to live with her! And I feel like-"

"Right, okay, um, Rika?"

" Yeah...? "

"I gotta go, tell the boss that I left early for something."

"Oh...kay?"

And Cora left.

* * *

Cora walked through the door, almost hoping for Ari to push her onto the bed immediately and rip off her clothes. She walked into her room to find Ari standing there with a chair and ropes. Cora's heart started beating fast, knowing what was about to happen. Ari smirked.

"This time, it's gonna be a bit different. Strip."

Ari closed and locked the door, the room almost completely dark. Cora could just make out Ari's figure as they both took off their clothes. Ari grabbed Cora's boob and dragged her into the chair, tying her hands behind her back, preventing any movement. Cora's heart started beating faster, every part of her throbbing. Ari began fondling with Cora's boobs, sitting on her lap and pressing her into the chair. She then started kissing Cora, using her tongue to explore every inch of her mouth. She grabbed Cora's legs and spread them, getting off of her lap and into the floor. She then started eating Cora out, using the tongue she just used to explore her mouth to explore her clit. Cora moaned, liking every bit of it. Ari used her hands to finger Cora's ass. Cora had never experienced this much sex at once before, never in her life. She felt herself about to climax, knees buckling. Ari smirked and ate her out harder, loving the feeling of Cora's clit in her mouth, around her tongue, loved the feeling of her thighs almost squeezing her head, having someone to toy with. She untied Cora and pushed her into the bed, kissing her all over, from where she was just before, to her breasts, to her mouth, Cora weak, unable to move, although she wasn't tied down anymore. She let Ari use her as a sex toy, letting her explore every inch of her with her tongue. Ari eventually stopped, simply laying on top of Cora

"Now it's your turn."

" I... I don't know how... " Cora was still weak, barely able to move.

"Just do what I did." Ari got off of Cora and flipped over, roles reversed. "Don't be afraid to be as slutty as you want."

Cora didn't say a word, just lowered herself and began doing everything to Ari that she did for her. Ari moaned. "C-cora, you're sure you don't know... How...?" She was panting from the pleasure of it, loving every minute that Cora's tongue was inside her. "Cause this is... This is fucking amazing!"

Cora, worried what would happen if she stopped, continued, pushing Ari to climax. And she did. Cora loved the feeling of the cum on her face, immediately going back in, not stopping until Ari told her to.

"C-cora," Ari moaned, pushing Cora away. " th-that's too much, I can't... I can't see... " she tried to sit up, still weak and shaky. "Let's go clean up, I'm too tired..."

Cora nodded, doing whatever Ari said.

* * *

"It was so good, I didn't know how to respond! She said it was her first time, but..." Ari looked up at Cora as she entered the kitchen. " Oh, sorry, gotta go, I have work to do. "

Cora sat down at the table, trying to ignore Ari. She didn't know what to think of the previous night. All she knew was that it felt amazing. She'd always been the one getting fucked, not the one fucking. But that... That was different. Even when Ari was the one doing the work, it felt better than anything ever before. She didn't know how long this was going to last, but she wanted it to last forever. She wanted to have a baby with Ari, but it course, she couldn't - Ari was a girl. She had seen (and experienced) the proof for herself. Of course, she also wanted to get to know Ari, rather than it being one night stands... Over and over again. But, for now, what they're doing was amazing to Cora. It was better than the long process of getting to know someone, little by little.


End file.
